civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ylisse (Emmeryn)
Ylisse led by Emmeryn is a custom fictional civilization made by Professional Codefreak. Ylisse is a nation from Fire Emblem: Awakening. The Fire Emblem Series and its copyright is owned by Nintendo Co., Ltd., Nintendo Software Planning & Development (Nintendo SPD) and Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd. This mod requires both Gods & Kings and Brave New World. Overview Ylisse Ylisse is one of three large nations inhabiting a continent of the same name. Its citizens have long worshiped the Divine Dragon, Naga, who provided one of the earliest predecessors of Ylisse's nobility with the mystical items Falchion and the Fire Emblem, which have been used to vanquish the Fell Dragon, Grima, several times throught history. Emmeryn Emmeryn is renowned to be the most peaceful ruler that Ylisse has seen in recent years. Her resilience and efforts for peace have become an inspiration to many. Dawn of Man The blessings of Naga be upon you, Emmeryn, most Exalted of Ylisse! Your holy kingdom has lasted for thousands of years under the rule of leaders such as you, from the first King, Anri, who slayed the Dark Dragon Medeus with Naga's help, and the legendary King Marth, who repeated the action a millenium later. Even later after that, the Dark Dragon returned in a new form, Grima, and was slain by Ylisse's first Exalt, who created the halidom as it is today. Lady Emmeryn, your people look to your guidance. Will you usher in an age of peace and prosperity for Ylisse? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, I am Emmeryn, the Exalt of Ylisse. What brings you here today? Introduction: I welcome you to Ylisse, friend. What brings you here? Introduction (to Robin): Ah, Robin. How have the Shepherds been treating you? Not too rough for you, I hope? Please, keep an eye on Chrom and Lissa for me. They have Frederick, but I think he gets on their nerves a bit too much. Introduction (to Chrom): Chrom... I know we do not see eye to eye all the time on how Ylisse is lead. Please, do not hold it against me. Introduction (to Gangrel): ... Gangrel. I only hope that you have come here today to right the wrongs of the past so that we can look towards a brighter future. Introduction (to Grima): I... I see then. The people of Ylisse have seen enough loss in one generation, I will not allow you to destroy that which I love, fell dragon! Defeat: Ah... I... Forgive me... Defeat: No reaction... Was I wrong then? Chrom... Lissa... and all my people. Know, that I loved you. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events & Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = A Golden Age Begins.}} Full Credits List * Soldier Codefreak: Coding, Design, Writing * Kobazco: Art * Kiang: Royal Pegasus Knight Unit Model * Nintendo Co., Ltd.: Copyright * Nintendo SPD: Copyright * Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd.: Copyright Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Fire Emblem Civilizations